The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unpatented proprietary selection of Echeveria setosa referred to as ‘180’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented proprietary selection of Echeveria secunda referred to as ‘182’ directed by the inventor in April of 2003. The crossing was made in Yowrie, New South Wales, Australia, at a commercial greenhouse.
‘Joey1’ was discovered by the inventor, John Oates, in June 2004 in Glenfield, New South Wales, Australia, at a commercial greenhouse among seedlings resulting from the 2003 crossing.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Joey1’ was first performed in Glenfield, New South Wales, Australia, at a commercial greenhouse by leaf cuttings in September 2004. ‘Joey1’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.